Fifty One Days
by Mezame Kora
Summary: "If you watch the sunset on this hill for fifty one days straight, your love shall come true." It's just a rumor right? Well maybe to Ara it's more than that.


_"Hurry up! We're gonna miss the bus slow poke!" A small boy ran off to the corner of the street, and small girl just barely keeping up._

_"Shut up! I'm going as fast as I can!" He stopped at the corner, leaning on the stop sign. The girl caught up, panting heavily._

_"You're so slow. Why do you always make us late?" The girl pouted, hitting the boy in the arm._

_"You're so mean! And besides, you don't have to wait for me you know." The boy stared at her like she was stupid._

_"Well if I didn't wait, who would walk here with you?"_

_"Aisha would!"_

_"Aisha lives blocks away. If you walked with her the bus would be long gone."_

_"Oh shush! You wouldn't have anyone to walk to the with bus stop either!" Her orange orbs glared at the boy, who just blinked._

_"Whatever. The bus is coming." The bus pulled up next to them, and the two got on, sitting next to each other. The girl looked out the window, staring at the houses as they went by. _

_"Hey Ara..."_

_"What?"_

_"You think we'll always be friends?" Ara looked at her friend and smiled._

_"Of course."_

* * *

_Ara sat on her back porch, her friend sitting with her as they drank lemonade._

_"You should really stop chasing after guys if it always ends this way," the boy said, taking a sip from his lemonade._

_"Oh hush."_

_"I'm serious. And besides, you look desperate."_

_"No I don't!"_

_"You do. Besides, if these boys don't like you then why bother chasing after them."_

_"I don't know... I just really like him!" Ara had a serious look on her face, and her friend just chuckled._

_"You said that about the last one, and the one before that."_

_"But I'm serious! I like him! He just likes other people!"_

_"Well if he likes someone else, maybe you should too." Ara frowned, and looked up at the sky._

_"I guess."_

* * *

"If you look at the sun setting for fifty one straight days from that hill, your love will come true..." Ara stood on the hill, the wind gently blowing her ebony locks. The boy stared at her, skepticism clear on his features.

"You don't believe that right?" She turned around and pouted at the boy.

"No! It's just a rumor I heard from someone at school!"

"Let me guess. Rena?" Her face turned red out of embarrassment, and she shook her head furiously.

"N-No! It was just from someone who looked like her!" The boy face palmed and shook his head. "What?"

"You really are desperate aren't you?"

"I'm not desperate! It's just something I wanted to see was true or not!"

"So you're really going to come here for fifty one days just to see if a boy likes you or not?" Ara nodded, and the boy stared at her like she was an idiot. "Well have fun with that."

"Wait! Maybe if you come here too then your love would come true!"

"I wouldn't believe something so stupid. Anyways, we better get home." The boy grabbed his bike, and began to walk off, the girl following behind.

"R-Right."

_'I'm such an idiot. This would never work. Why am I doing this? Maybe over these fifty one days I can tell you that I fell for you, Add...'_

* * *

**Yeah**

**Starting a new story and this one is actually one I'm going to finish. Mostly because I really like this idea. Now beforehand I was actually really stumped on what pairing to choose for this. You can obviously see what pairing I picked. Now then, as for that boy, well that was Add. **

**Now let me explain where this idea came from**

**You see, I was listening to Childhood Blues, and suddenly this idea came up. Now I'm pretty sure a few people have heard that song so they would know what to expect from this story. As for those who haven't... Well this'll be interesting for you right? But yeah I was too in love with the song to resist writing this, so here you go.**

**And to those who are going to tell me about my other stories which I haven't finish, well some have been deleted, but do not fret, for they shall be rewritten. Some are going to be in one-shot form while others will be a full on story. I just don't want to overwork myself with stories, and I should stop rambling shouldn't I?  
**

**Well, then...**

**BAI BAI**


End file.
